cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
I Scream Man
I Scream Man is the 3b episode of finale season. Plot It's coming up to Arbor Day, and Cow and Chicken are wanting some ice cream from the ice cream man (the Red Guy). STORY: It was Arbor Day, the Arbor Day pig is eating chocolate. Dad said "There we go, pig." Mom said "Wow! This is the best Arbor Day ever!" Chicken hit the window. Cow look at Chicken. Cow took Chicken, and she throws into stop sign. They look at ice cream man (the Red Guy). Cow and Chicken said "You're ice cream man!" Cow took Chicken into house. Cow and Chicken looked at the Arbor Day pig is eating chocolate. The Arbor Day pig runs away. Cow and Chicken get the Arbor Day pig. Mom and Dad looked at Cow and Chicken. Cow and Chicken are sad and they had no ice cream. Mom and Dad tells Cow and Chicken to play Pinata game. Cow puts her mask on. Cow holds Chicken and she hits the Pinata. Dad said "Jackpot!" Cow said "Oh, goody, I want ice cream right now." Dad said "You can ride Arbor Day pig." Meanwhile the ice cream man drives the ice cream truck. Cow said "Oh, ice cream man!" The ice cream man drives ice cream truck. The ice cream man stops. He looked at a police man. The police man look at Cow and Chicken. Chicken said "Can I have a ice cream please." The ice cream man looked at the fridge the ice cream is gone. The ice cream man put cone with ice cubes instead. The ice cream man said "Here we go, Chicken." Chicken look at the ice cubes. Chicken said "I don't need ice cubes." The ice cream man said "Next!" Cow said "I want ice cream, please." The ice cream man said "No!" The ice cream man said "How about beaver cone. Surprise!" The ice cream man tells police man what he did. The ice cream man screams and spin around circles. The ice cream man goes crazy and he said. "SCREAMING IS MY HOBBY!!!" The police man hits the ice cream man with a sausage. The police man said "Is a padded cell, screaming." When the sunset goes down, Cow and Chicken tells Mom and Dad. Mom had pig pops. The Arbor Day pig said "Did someone had pig pops." okay that is it cut it out you guys are cannibals do you hear me AAAAAAAAAA!!!! run away. Mom took a pig pops and she said "What was that?" Dad said "You know, Mom it pig pops." Cow and Chicken licks their pig pops and they laugh. The police man took ice cream man into padded cell. The ice cream man said "So, what are you in for did you...squeal? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Get it!" The ice cream man began to laugh. And the Arbor Day pig was angry and it screams and it said "Listen to me. We're going to a jungle." The Arbor Day pig took the ice cream man to the jungle. Characters *Red Guy (Antagonist) *Cow *Chicken *Arbor Day Pig Recurring *Dad *Mom *Police *Beaver Trivia Category:Season 4 Category:Red Guy Episodes